


An Ending, a Beginning

by thatguywhowrites2098



Category: RWBY, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bumbleby Week, Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywhowrites2098/pseuds/thatguywhowrites2098
Summary: Bumbleby wedding! the final chapter to my fic "The Black Cat and the White Wolf", which I have been unable to finish, so, for Bumbleby week, I decided to upload the last chapter separately, since its been done before the rest of the story. Have a fluffy Bee wedding, and a great day!





	An Ending, a Beginning

“... and we all make up Team RWBY. Everyone, this is Geralt, he helped me get back to you all.”  
Geralt nodded a hello, not moving from his spot against the wall.

“Thanks for taking care of our teammate, mister! I’m so glad she wasn’t stuck in your world! Not that there’s anything wrong with your world! OhnoItotallysaidthewrongthingdidn’tI?

“No offense taken. And helping Blake was no trouble. It never hurts to have company on the Path.”

“The path to what, mister Geralt?” Ruby replied

“That’s what us Witchers, uh that’s like a huntsman where you come from, call our day to day work.”

“Ohmygosh your world has huntsmen?! that’s so cool! What’s it like?”

“Well, it’s-”

“A matter than can be discussed at a later date, when we are not keeping Blake’s friends from important work.” Yennefer interrupted. 

“Heh. I guess you’re right.” Geralt replied, before turning to Blake. “I suppose this is goodbye, for now anyway. Take care of yourself, and…” Geralt eyed the bracelet on Yang’s arm, recognizing it as the sibling to the one Blake wore. “Good luck.”  
-0-  
“I suppose we should get on with that talk…”

“Yeah, I suppose so... Y’know, I pictured in my head what I’d say to you, I lost count of all the times I imagined seeing you again.”

“I’m sorry. I should have-”

“I really just have one question. I mean, I asked you a million questions, every time I saw you, the imaginary you, I mean, but there was only one that I wanted an answer too.”

“What is it?”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“I’m sorry? I don’t understand.”

“Everyone I care about leaves me behind. There must be something wrong with ME or they’d stay”

“Yang, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But you left!”

“That was my fault, Yang. I wish I had stayed with you. I just… I needed… I was scared”

“Scared? YOU were scared? I was the one that lost my arm.”

“I know. I’m not saying what I did was right, and it would be right of you to hate me right now-”

“I don’t. Hate you, that is. I’m angry, but I don’t even want that. I just want you to stay.”

“Done” Blake replied without hesitation.  
-0-

“Been a while, Blake. How’re you doing?”

“I certainly can’t complain.” replied the 23 year old.

“Hmm. That good huh?”

“Better”

“I’m glad”

“So am I.”

“So everything’s taken care of in your world? The White Fang? That Maiden”

“Yeah. wasn’t easy, especially near the end, but we managed.” 

“And the witch?”

“Salem? She’s dead. We would have lost people to her if Regis weren’t there.”

“Good to hear. How’s he doing? Still pestering Raven?”

“Less so now that she and Taiyang are together again. I get the feeling he didn’t want to come  
across like he’s pining.”

“Just let him and Yang’s da’ spend a bit of time together. Anyone who really knows Regis would know he’s there because it interests him, nothing more. Get the three of them together on a hunt with some of Regis’ hooch to keep ‘em company and Taiyang’ll get it.”

“I don’t think Taiyang would do that.”

“Why not? He’s a huntsmen, gotta be a few contracts he can pick up and give him the excuse.”

“I don’t think he wants to leave me and Yang alone. We… well we got a bit too loud and…”

“Ah.”

“Please stop smirking, that was embarrassing enough to admit as it is.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of. So long as that’s not all there is between you to, it’s a sign of a good  
relationship. Besides, I ever tell you the time Yen soundproofing spell affected the entire house instead of just our bedroom? No one outside could hear us, but the staff inside couldn’t look me in the eye for a week.”

“Oh no. Poor B.B.”

“He was the only one that didn’t let on he heard anything. At least at first. When he did he just said it was nothing the previous owner hadn’t gotten up to. Marlene just smiled and winked every time Yen and I went into the bedroom together.”

“At least Ciri didn’t hear.”

“Oh Ciri has no illusions about what we do together.”

“But Yang’s sister Ruby DID.”

“She had to learn it sometime. Met small children less innocent than her.”

“And Yang wants her to stay that way. Even after everything with Cinder and Salem, she still tries to see the best in everyone.”

“Admirable quality.”

“Very”

“Do me a favor. Never take her here. That witch might not’ve broken her faith in people, but this world will. I guarantee it.”

“Agreed.”  
-0-  
“So, there’s something I wanted to ask you” Blake, now 25, said, once that she and Geralt were within the confines of Corvo Bianco’s library.

“Must be important. Doubt you’d go to the trouble of crossing the borders between worlds for something small.”

“You’re right. This isn’t small.”

“Good news?”

“Yes, but it’s come out of… distressing circumstances. Yang proposed.”

“Not exactly what I imagined. Why’s that so distressing? She propose to you the wrong way? Because however she did it, I promise you it can’t be worse than Dandelion’s” 

“Tch. the way Priscilla tells it, at least Dandelion went easy on the puns. I can’t say the same for Yang. Anyways, that’s not the problem.”

“Good. if the problem was the puns, your marriage wouldn’t last very long. What IS the problem?”

“It’s Yang. ever since we talked things out, she’s been very… clingy. Not that that’s always a bad thing, but it makes me wonder.”

“That she may be proposing just to keep you from leaving?”

“Exactly. What do I do? If it’s true, and I say no, then she’ll think I’m leaving her again. I don’t want that, I just want to make sure that if we do this, it’s for the right reasons.”

“You talk to her about this?”

“No. I couldn’t figure out how.”

“Way I see it, there’s no subtle way to go about it. It’s important. Just come out and say it.”

“Think that’ll work?”

“What’s the alternative? You keep her waiting for an answer until she gets scared you’re gonna leave her? If she’s proposing for the right reasons and she has to wait too long for an answer then she WILL think you’re about to leave her.”  
-0-  
A full year later, Blake smiled as she watched her guests chat with each other at the reception. Yang sat beside her, smiling just as brightly as Blake, chatting with Blake’s parents, thanking them for the use of their home for the wedding. In truth, it wasn’t as if Blake and Yang had much choice in the matter. Her parents had insisted that they younger couple make use of their estate, and pulled out all the stops to ensure it looked as wonderful as possible for their child’s big day. 

Scanning the room, Blake spotted Regis chatting with Dandelion, Zoltan, and Qrow, no doubt sharing his secrets for mandrake hooch from the uncharacteristic interest Qrow showed in the conversation. 

Priscilla sat near the middle of the group, taking apart her setup she and Dandelion used to play the music for Blake and Yang’s first dance.

Eskel and Winter Schnee had found themselves sitting close enough together that a conversation had struck up between them. The two of them had then snuck away to a unoccupied table far away from the rest of the reception, under the pretense that they wanted to “...further discuss the differences and similarities between Witchers and Huntsmen”. Not that anyone believed that excuse, given the fact that most who heard it saw how the two acted around one another. Eskel happy to have met a woman who didn’t care about his scars, and Winter happy to have met someone who understood the drastic measures she sometimes had to take while in the military while also understanding that she didn’t enjoy doing them.

Lambert and Kiera Metz had likewise kept to themselves, but in their case had disappeared from the reception all together. Blake just hoped they got far enough from the group that they were out of earshot of herself and the other faunus guests.

Ciri had found herself entertaining Weiss, Ruby, and team JNPR with stories from her time training at Kaer Morhen, while Geralt and Yen shared a table with Taiyang and Raven, the two couples chatting with each other over nothing in particular. Noticing Blake’s gaze on him, Geralt excused himself and made his way to the newlyweds. 

“Congratulations. You two make a good couple.”

“Well, yuh know,” Yang replied, “It wasn’t easy at first, and I’m not kitten!”

“I can only imagine. Starting a relationship in the middle of a war must have been more trouble than a bag of cats.” Blake cringed as Yang gasped, her face brightening up with a massive grin.

“Well, the trick is to take it one meowment at a time.”

Blake groaned out loud at this. Of course Geralt and Yen’s penchant for wordplay and sayings would be an utter nightmare matched with Yang’s cat puns.

“What’s the matter Blake?” Geralt said with a mischievous grin on his face. “Cat got your tongue?” 

“Are you pestering Blake on her wedding day?” Yennefer interjected, much to Blake’s relief.

“Didn’t expect you to pass up on a wordplay competition. Yang’s proven to be rather good at it.”

“Oh I’ve no doubt she’ll spend their years together tormenting her new bride with all manner of pun, but today is their wedding, and you still owe me a dance.”

“Dandelion and Priscilla are already-”

“I don’t need music to dance with you, love.”

And they all lived happily ever after...


End file.
